The Jimmy Neutron Project
by ReddistheRose
Summary: Jimmy Neutron style parodies...with rave reviews! Please read, review, and suggest songs! Chap 38: Why Does This Always Happen To Me? ...a parody on a Weird Al song! ...about the episode, The Evil Beneath
1. Jimmy Neutron

**AN:** Okay, parody time! This is based on the awsome song "Lonesome Dove" by Garth Brooks. Please take the time to reveiw!

Discliamer: What? I'm like Garth Brooks in a skirt, don'tcha know?

* * *

She was a girl in Retroville

Cindy Vortex, and she lives there still

She was as bright as a girl can come

She was the best, better than anyone

Then a new kid moved to into town

And he shot all her records down

He was a genius, that was clear

Her jealousy added to her fear

Of Jimmy Neutron

A businesswoman's daughter, with a witty brain

She loved to argue, that was plain

Still, she loves the one with pointy hair

Despite what she claims, she truly cares...

So Cindy argues and debates

But for her heart, it's just too late

He's smart and kind, she knows it's true

And in a tux, he's really cute,

That Jimmy Neutron

Face to face with her biggest crush,

Arguing with him is such a rush

She learned to hide what she felt inside,

But she always dreams of him at night-

Jimmy Neutron

Jimmy Neutron

She watched him save the world many times

And always she fought there by his side

But she never could give up her heart

Although it always hurt to part

She would never let him know

How every day, her love would grow

And although she'd almost say,

She'd never admit she felt this way,

To Jimmy Neutron

Finally one day they were trapped

On a desert isle, empty and unmapped,

And as the days wore on, they grew to care

She can't explain what happened there

Although things are back to normal now

Cindy Vortex just can't forget, somehow

That there's a tree that waits for them

It bears the name of her + him

Her and Jimmy Neutron

So they might argue and they might fight

To Cindy Vortex, that's just fine

Because deep down she knows he feels the same

And the time will come when she'll share a name

With Jimmy Neutron

...Cindy Neutron


	2. Jimmy!

**AN:** This chapter is based on "Mickey" by Bwitched(?)...Hee, hee: I've decided to turn this (originally) one-shot parodie into a collection! I hope you all will be so kind as to read and reveiw- and PLEASEfeel free to suggest songs to parodie- I know you all have songs that make you think of JC...or maybe you would justlike to challenge me? Either way, let me know...all i ask is: no songs withprofanity or explicit material, ok?

I'll try my best to meet requests! (hey, that rymes!)

**Elynsynos 18:** Yeah, I know...but, I wantd people to know the song I started with... :)

**MagicV:** Thanks!

**Readrbug21:** Thank you! You should see if you can get that song from a library or something, theoriginal lyrics are really very sweet/sad!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jimmy Neutron, or "Mickey"...but I have cow-print pants! BWA-HA-HA!

* * *

**Jimmy **

(Based on "Mickey")

Oh, Jimmy, you're so fine,

You're so fine,

You blow my mind,

Hey Jimmy!

Hey Jimmy!

(repeat x3)

Hey Jimmy!

I've known you all my life,

And that's a little long

You think you're always right,

But you see, you've got it wrong

'Cus with every passing day,

My love has only grown, Jimmy!

And when we always fight,

I always wish we won't

You're givin' me the chills,

Baby, come on, don't cha know?

And every night I still

Wait here all alone, Jimmy!

Oh, Jimmy, what a pity,

You are just so blind!

Cus' you stole away my heart

And you always blow my mind

Oh, Jimmy, you're so special,

Can't you understand,

There's only you, Jimmy,

It's what you do, Jimmy,

Do, Jimmy-

Don't break my heart, Jimmy!

Hey, Jimmy!

Now what we say when we're alone-

Who's gonna know?

Out there on the island-

I let all my feelings show

It wasn't just that moment-

So don't turn and go, Jimmy!

So common, and tell me, baby,

Do you feel the same?

And stop looking at me, now,

As if I were insane!

Oh, please, Jimmy, please,

Wasted time is a shame, Jimmy!

Oh, Jimmy, what a pity,

You are just so blind!

Cus' you stole away my heart

And you always blow my mind

Oh, Jimmy, you're so special,

Can't you understand,

There's only you, Jimmy,

It's what you do, Jimmy,

Do, Jimmy-

Don't break my heart, Jimmy!

Oh, Jimmy, you're so fine

you're so fine you blow my mind,

Hey Jimmy!

Hey Jimmy!

(repeat x2)

Oh, Jimmy, what a pity,

You are just so blind!

Cus' you stole away my heart

And you always blow my mind

Oh, Jimmy, you're so special,

Can't you understand,

There's only you, Jimmy,

It's what you do, Jimmy,

Do, Jimmy-

Don't break my heart, Jimmy!

(repeat into fade)


	3. Jimmy, Take Me Away

**AN:** Hi, all! I'm updating pretty quick, (for me), hey? I hope you're all enjoying this! Here is the latest chapter: "Jimmy, Take Me Away", which is, of course, taken from "Cowboy, Take Me Away", by Dixie Chicks. Cindy's POV, once again.

**Reveiwers:**

**Flower Powerer:** Why, thank you! Sweet name, dude! Thanks for pointing out that _Toni Basil was the origianal singer of "Mickey_"...triva buffs unite!

**Readrbug21:** Yes, it is! Thanks for the drop-by! (Please rinse and repeat, y'all!)

* * *

**Jimmy, Take Me Away**

I said "I wanna slap your face"  
"I wanna kick your lame backside"  
"I wanna plow you down For being stupid"

"I wanna not see you again Forever would be too soon"  
"Can't you take the hint, Before I lose my mind?"

Oh, but that's not How I feel

I mean: Jimmy,  
Fly me away!  
In your rocket, high as it goes, Into the night sky!

I wish that I could stay Here, high up, in heaven above Sitting closer to you Closer to you

I wanna talk, and not fight I wanna laugh, and not stall I wanna look into your eyes And finally let go the fall I wanna be the only one That you'll ever need Cus baby, I'll admit,  
You're all I see

Oh, it sounds good To me

Yes, it sounds So good to me!

Jimmy,  
Fly me away!  
In your rocket, high as it goes, Into the night sky!

I wish that I could stay Here, high up, in heaven above Sitting closer to you Closer to you

I said "I wanna slap your face"  
"I wanna kick your lame backside"  
"I wanna plow you down For being stupid"

Oh, but that's not what I mean

Jimmy,  
Fly me away!  
In your rocket, high as it goes, Into the night sky!

I wish that I could stay Here, high up, in heaven above Sitting closer to you Closer to you

Closer to you.  
Closer to you.  
Jimmy, take me away Closer to you...


	4. Super Genius

**AN: **Hi, everyone! Sorry for the very slow updates- this is a very hairy week for me! Be patient- 'll be back with a typing fury soon as possible, lol! In the meantime...I heard the song _Hollaback Girl_ by Gwen Stefani on the radio- and HAD to shift it to a Jimmy Neutron song, of course! Here you go- I hope you enjoy! (if you do, tell me, please! Or, if not, I guess...)

A reviewer! Yay!

**samuraistar:** OHMYGOODNESS! That was one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me! I'm like weird al or Cleetus Judd! AHHHH! (does happy dance and hums "Everything You Know Is Wrong")

Disclaimer: _Caution- police line- better not cross! is the cop- or am I- the one that's really dangerous?- Warning, By Green Day_

* * *

**Super Genius**

Uh huh, this my song

I know that I can't go wrong

I've got myself a homemade lab

So the Earth ain't gonna get conquered like that

Cause I'm a super Genius!

I'm a super Genius!

2x

Oooh, my song, my song 4x

I heard that you were trying to

Take over my home planet

When I heard you talking 'bout it, getting everybody fired up

So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack

Gonna get a touchdown, gonna take you out

That's right, I may be small, but I am gonna shut you down!

I've got myself a homemade lab

So the Earth ain't gonna get conquered like that

Cause I'm a super Genius!

I'm a super Genius!

2x

Oooh, my song, my song 4x

So that's right, alien, bring it on,

Gonna show you what Earth kids can do

Both of us want to be the winner, but there can only be one

So I'm gonna fight, gonna give it my all

Gonna use my head, gonna beat you old school,

That's right, I'm the master of science, you're cryin' all the way back home

I've got myself a homemade lab

So the Earth ain't gonna get conquered like that

Cause I'm a Super Genius!

I'm a Super Genius!

2x

Oooh, my song, my song 4x

That's right, let me say: "I'll beat you at science",

S-C-I-E-N-C-E

I'll beat you at science,

S-C-I-E-N-C-E

Again, I'll beat you at science,

S-C-I-E-N-C-E

I'll beat you at science,

S-C-I-E-N-C-E

I've got myself a homemade lab

So the Earth ain't gonna get conquered like that

Cause I'm a Super Genius!

I'm a Super Genius!

2x

Oooh, my song, my song 4x


	5. Ultra Lord

**AN:** Well, here's something new: a SHEEN pov song parodie! This one (suggestion by **samuraistar**), is Beutiful Soul, By Jessie McCartney. Enjoy! And review!

HEEHEEE! I have reveiwers, see:

**Readrbug21:)**Thank you! Sorry to keep you from your school work! (welllll, almost, lol)

**samuraistar:** DOUBTER! How dare you! (j/k, lol!) Thanks! I'm trying to keep up the whole "I can do _any_ song" idea- take that, Kim 'perfect' Possible! HAHA! (ahem. Yes, well.) now, are you paying attention? I wrote this chap AT YOUR REQUEST! IN ONE DAY! HAHA! (is proud of self...smacks self for vanity...) it may not be what you expected, but I hope you like it!

Any other ideas?

Disclaimer: _Can't touch this. -MC Hammer_

* * *

**Ultra Lord**

I don't want no Barbie chick

I don't want no freaky little troll

G.I. Joe makes me sick-

All I need is my Ultra Lord!

I know that you

Don't understand me

And I'm sure that

You would have to disagree

But I don't care I know I'm right

Ultra Lord is the best there is!

I don't want no Barbie chick

I don't want no freaky little troll

G.I. Joe makes me sick-

All I need is my Ultra Lord!

He can win any fight

He's always Ultra tough!

He's stylin' in purple

And makes the terminator look like a cream puff!

Ultra Lord, yeah!

You just need to

Open your eyes

To see why it's

No suprise

Why I love him

He's my biggest hero!

And I know I'll never

Change my mind!

I don't want no Barbie chick

I don't want no freaky little troll

G.I. Joe makes me sick-

All I need is my Ultra Lord!

He can win any fight

He's always Ultra tough!

He's stylin' in purple

And makes the terminator look like a Cream puff!

I'm crazy,

That's what you say

But I have just one question today:

Which one of us is the _real_ strange one?

It makes me brave when I think of how

He sticks to his super hero vow-

Always to protect the innocent!

I don't want no Barbie chick

I don't want no freaky little troll

G.I. Joe makes me sick-

All I need is my Ultra Lord!

He can win any fight

He's always Ultra tough!

He's stylin' in purple

And makes the terminator look like a Cream puff!

(repeat)


	6. All That She Wants

**AN: **Okay, I'm coming, I'm coming...whew, busy time of the year. I feel so bad for not updating my actual stories...please be patient! In the meantime,I have another parodie for you! This one is a parodie of "All That She Wants" By Ace of Base. It's the same title...but...different song...yeah.

Reveiwers:

**Airie-Chan:** Thank you! Please drop by again; be sure to leave a review!

**samuraistar:** Wow, you're full of ideas, lol! I'll try my best! No, I didn't see the Fairly Oddparents: School's Out musical...truthfully, I don't like Fairly Oddparents...annoying to me, meh. To each his own, hey! Now, I hope you notice who this parodie is about, ahem! (thanks for the idea!)

**Readrbug21:** Thanks! My friend is learning spanish...she has learned how to call someone a booger. Yea, ligusim! (I want to know how to call someone a bloated porpuse...BUT DON'T STEAL IT! iT'S MY LINE! ...lol)

**Disclaimer:** It's too late to be witty. (Cindy-style no-nonsense look) Read, review, don't sue...k? Thought so. :P :)

* * *

**All That She Wants**

Her name is Miss fowl

Mmm, Her name is Miss fowl

When she started class

And they all arrived

The kids of retroville

She looked around at them and thought:

"oh, what a morning...

It's not a day for work

It's a day for catching tan

But I got a job- there's no way I can!"

Cus' she's a teacher!

All that she wants

Is your homework paper

So turn it in now,

All that she wants

Is your homework paper

Hey

All that she wants

Is your homework paper

So turn it in now,

all that she wants

Is your homework paper

Yeah

All that she wants

All that she wants

So if youare agenius

Turn in your abecedarius

She's the teacher, you're the pet

The bird-like voice that talks to you

Won't talk forever

When you grow older,

Graduation means goodbye

Real life, you'll find,will leave you high and dry.

You'll miss your old teacher-

All that she wants

Is your homework paper

So turn it in now,

All that she wants

Is your homework paper

Hey

All that she wants

Is your homework paper

So turn it in now,

All that she wants

Is your homework paper

Yeah

Ah, ah-

(repeat chourus into fade)


	7. Science King

**AN: **Ha! I'm back! Boom, baby! This is a parody of ABBA's "Dancing Queen"...Science King (obvious one, eh? lol!)

**samuraistar:** Here you are, my mono-chromatic friend! (whoa, I'm just full of movie quotes today, lol!)

Disclaimer:_ "If you're walking, you're always within walking distance of wherever you walk!" -Me (stupid moment number 4595.23)_

* * *

**Science King (from Dancing Queen)**

Jimmy can do math

Subtract, and derive

While having the time of his life

Oh,

See that hair,

Hard to miss!

He's our favorite genius…

Friday nights spent experimenting

School days skipped for adventuring

He don't need no excuses

He's got it made

A+ every time.

Ain't nobody quite like him

Y'know who to call when things look grim

He'll be there to save you

Any time you call

You know he'll be there

And that Jimmy Neutron…

He is the Science King!

Smart and neat,

Check out his machines!

Science king!

There's no need

For him to cheat

Oh, yeah

He can invent

Whatever he likes

Having the time of his life!

Oh,

See that boy?

With the time machine?

It's Jimmy, the Science King!

He defeats his enemies

With whatever inventions you may please…

He's real intelligent,

You heard me right,

He's got smarts, not height.

And that Jimmy Neutron…

He is the Science King!

Smart and neat,

Check out his machines!

Science king!

There's no need

For him to cheat

Oh, yeah

He can invent

Whatever he likes

Having the time of his life!

Oh,

See that boy?

With the time machine?

It's Jimmy, the Science King!

(repeat into fade)


	8. Scenes From A Candy Shop

**AN:** After I got a "Blessed Union of Souls" CD from a garage sale last week (for 50 cents, thank-you-very-much!), I just had to "tweak" the song "Scenes from a Coffee House (You'll Always Be Mine)"...so, here is "Scenes From A Candy Shop (Be Mine)"...R&R , people! I hope you like it- I thought the song went well with the love/hate/denial J/C thing...let me know, k:)

Yay! Reveiwers!

**samuraistar:** Annoy me? Are you _kidding_? I get some of my best ideas from your suggestions! Keep them coming! (and look out for "Angel" (my version) coming soon!)

By the way, everyone, I must say that I have just had the distinct pleasure of reading "Blazer Boy Strikes Again" by the above poster...and I loved it! Go check it out!

**Readrbug21:** _Yes_! Another oldies-listener! I dohope you let me know if/when you do come up with a suggestion- keep reveiwing!

_Disclaimer: A writer I am- owner of cartoon caracters, I am not. Getit? Gotit? Good!_

* * *

**Scenes From A Candy Shop (Be Mine)**

I remember sunny days at Sam's place

I always loved that candy shop

A group of kids there buying ice cream

Highly caffienated purple flurp

And as I recall

We got to know each other

We got to show each other

That we could never be friends, yeah

There's a jukebox in the corner

It plays any song for a dime

I played you "Hound Dog", you played me "U.G.L.Y",

We'd insult each other all the time

But then in time

We discovered we couldn't be friends

Because we felt much more than that

And I hope you will be mine

Na-na, na-na, na-na, na-na, yeah

I'll say it again: be mine

Na-na, na-na, na-na, na-na, yeah

Cuz as I recall

We got to know each other

We got to show each other

That we could never be friends

We discovered we couldn't be friends

Because we felt much more than that

Cus now you will always be mine,

Inside

Na-na, na-na, na-na, na-na, yeah

Say it again: You'll always be mine

Na-na, na-na, na-na, na-na, yeah

And as I recall

We got to know each other

We got to show each other

That we could never be friends, yeah

And now we hold each other

We know we love each other

We'll always be much more than friends,

You'll always be mine!

Na-na, na-na, na-na, na-na, yeah

You'll always be mine

Yeah, You'll always be mine

Na-na, na-na, na-na, na-na, yeah


	9. Sugar Booger

**AN:** Okay, this one is a bit of a lingual stretch, but I hope y'all like it anyway...it's taken from "Angel" by Shaggy...(thanks for the idea, samuraistar)

**ChoFrog09:** I'll do my best! Keep your eyes peeled...(r&R in the meantime, k?)

**samuraistar:** (such a faithful reveiwer! Yay!) Thanks!

_Disclaimer:_ "_Of course I'm out of my mind! It's dark...and...scary in there!"_

* * *

**Sugar Booger**

Shooby dooby dooby doo woi

Shooby doo

Oh

Shooby doo dooby doo boi oi

Yeah, ah

Girl, you're my sugar booger, my darling

Sugar booger

Closer than my ducks you are to me, Judy

Yeah, you're my wife, you're my sugar booger

Yeah, you make me pie when I'm hungry, lady

I was a hippie when I was young

But the totally groovy past is now all done

It's all good, we had a lot of good fun

But I'm so glad I got you for the long run

Looking back Judy, you'd always mention

I gave my ducks just too much attention

But between us there is no contention,

I wanna show you, now, my appreciation

Girl, you're my sugar booger, my darling

Sugar booger

Closer than my ducks you are to me, Judy

Yeah, you're my wife, you're my sugar booger

Yeah, you make me pie when I'm hungry, lady

You're a queen and so you should be treated

You supplied me with the love that I needed

When Jimmy left for collage, I felt depleted

Begged and pleaded, it didn't go unheeded

When I got a flea circus, you dissed the program

You said I was only hiding my emotion

The feeling of losing him was so strong

Been together so long, girl, you're just never wrong

Girl, you're my sugar booger, my darling

Sugar booger

Closer than my ducks you are to me, Judy

Yeah, you're my wife, you're my sugar booger

Yeah, you make me pie when I'm hungry, lady

Uh, uh

Girl, go with me, get a toaster, I saw a poster

(From the toaster convention comin' up)

And you appear to me so beautiful, always so cheerful,

(But your makeup? That's messed up…)

Girl, I'm glad I spent my hundred, just the way I did

(Sugar booger, I was so in love)

Instead of investing, I bought you a ring

(It's a choice I'm proud of)

Yeah, I was a hippie when I was young

But the totally groovy past is now all done

It's all good, we had a lot of good fun

But I'm so glad I got you for the long run

Looking back Judy, you'd always mention

I gave my ducks just too much attention

But between us there is no contention,

I wanna show you, now, my appreciation

Girl, you're my sugar booger, my darling

Sugar booger

Closer than my ducks you are to me, Judy

Yeah, you're my wife, you're my sugar booger

Yeah, you make me pie when I'm hungry, lady

Girl, you're my sugar booger, my darling

Sugar booger

Closer than my ducks you are to me, Judy

Yeah, you're my wife, you're my sugar booger

Yeah, you make me pie when I'm hungry, lady


	10. Reach For The Sky

**AN:** Wow, this is, like, one of the fastest updates I've ever done! Haha, hope you like this one! It's a request from **ChoFrog09**, parodied from _"Behind These Hazel Eyes" _By_ Kelly Clarkson._ Just so you know, it's from Judy Neutron's (Jimmy's mom, in case you...didn't...y'now...know,) POV. Enjoy!

Reveiwer: (only _one_! I'm so sad! Are you out there, readers? Why are you leaving me in this pit of dark dispair? _WHY!_? Please, please read AND reveiw, okay? Please? ;)

**samuraistar:** Hi again! Hey, thanks for being such a dependable reveiwer, by the way. I'm waiting paitently for your update!

Disclaimer: _Parents of teenagers know why some species eat thier young. -Unknown_

* * *

**Reach For The Sky **

Seems like just yesterday  
You were inside of me  
You used to be so short,  
But now you've grown up tall  
My arms would hold you tight  
I'd kiss your wounds, tell you "It's alright"  
I'd sing you to sleep, with your favorite song

Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
A lost, lonely parent  
Can't deny, can't pretend  
I miss you here at home  
Broken up, deep inside

Somehow I've got to let you go and fly  
Reach out for the sky

I taught you everything  
Everything I thought I knew  
You are a genius,  
The pride of my life  
You'll go farther than me  
Be more than I could be  
Stand on my shoulders,  
Make your dreams come true

But I can't breathe

Still, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
A lost, lonely parent  
Can't deny, can't pretend  
I miss you here at home  
Broken up, deep inside  
Somehow I've got to let you go and fly  
Reach out for the sky

The years flew by, and you moved out  
I don't have you allto myself  
You have a new life now  
Oh, I wish you all the happiness  
In the world...

(in the world…)

Here I am, once again  
A lost, lonely parent  
Can't deny, can't pretend  
I miss you here at home  
Broken up, deep inside  
Somehow I've got to let you go and fly  
Reach out for the sky

Here I am, once again  
A lost, lonely parent  
Can't deny, can't pretend  
I miss you here at home  
Broken up, deep inside  
Somehow I've got to let you go and fly  
Reach out for the sky


	11. Wrong!

**AN:** Hello, everyone! (waves) Here's another chap for ya: "Wrong!", based on "Gone" by Kelly Clarkston...it's a Cindy POV type thing...

Reveiws! YEA!

**FunkyMunkey224:** Thanks! (How's pizza face? LOL!)

**ChoFrog09:** No problem! Any more ideas?

**samuraistar:** Thanks, and sure! As a matter of fact, I wrote it already- just haven't put it up. I'm waiting...JUST TO TORURE YOU! BWA-HA-HA! (I've been watching Invader Zim...can you tell? LOL)

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Jimmy Neutron- but I do own this eye twitch from having to write a stinkin disclaimer all the time!

* * *

**Wrong!**

What you say, it

Don't make sense, you

Try to tell me

To forget you

No I don't understand what

You can

Mean

Your eyes they sparkle

When you watch me or

So my friends say

Please do stop me

If I'm reading

What you're saying

Wrong

Common, admit it, you're wrong

If you think that I'd never notice you

There's no reason to hide, if we know that it's right

Just tell me what you know

You were wrong

If you thought you could walk right out my door

That is just so you, thinking I didn't feel

What that look was for

You were wrong

Oh, oh, oh

Sometimes when I

Caught you looking

I would find myself here hoping

That what you were thinking of

Was me

But I'd deny it

It was scared to

Admit that I had seen the truth inside you

I'm breaking

That habit

Today

Common, admit it, you're wrong

If you think that I'd never notice you

There's no reason to hide, if we know that it's right

Just tell me what you know

You were wrong

If you thought you could walk right out my door

That is just so you, thinking I didn't feel

What that look was for

You were wrong

There is plenty for us to say

Listen and I'll tell you babe

You may a genius

But you're wrong

If you ever thought that I

Wasn't feeling all your vibes-

Common now and hold me tight,

'Cus you're wrong

(What you said,

It don't make sense….

What you said,

It don't make sense….)

Common, admit it, you're wrong

If you think that I'd never notice you

There's no reason to hide, if we know that it's right

Just tell me what you know

You were wrong

If you thought you could walk right out my door

That is just so you, thinking I didn't feel

What that look was for

You were wrong

You're wrong…..

You're wrong…..

Wrong, wrong….

You're wrong…..


	12. Because Of You, Cindy

**AN: **Wow, this is really driving me crazy: whenever I try to put spaces between the verses by pressing enter, it looks like it works, and yet, when I press the save button, it reverts back to one big clump of text! Anyone know why? (Sigh)

Anyway, I hope y'all like this one: it's based on "Because You Live" By Jessie McCartney, and it's basicly Jimmy reflecting on his feelings for Cindy after the events of the movie. You know, when he's in the cell, and she pep-talks him, and they go save the world? Yeah.

Reveiwers!

**ChoFrog09:** Yay Kelly! I like using her songs- they're nice to work with as far as parodies go. And, I'll do my best with Sk8ter Boi!

**samuraistar:** Yeah, I know- I was kind of in a hurry at the time- I'll try to fix it soon. Haha, here's your Jessie fix!

Disclaimer: I don't own Jessie McCartney, or Jimmy Neutron...for now! BWA-HA-HA!

* * *

Because Of You, Cindy

Sitting here, in this room

With a heavy heart

It could be

The end for mankind

Then your voice pulls me back

Makes me stop and think

I've been searching for the answer

Thought I failed

But you reminded me not to give up

And now I know what I have to do

Because of you, Cindy

Yeah, you make me believe in myself

Even when I'm down and out

Because of you, girl

My world

Will live to see the stars in the sky

Back to Earth, days go by

As if nothing changed

But I know in my heart,

That is wrong

Arguments are denial

Of what we feel

I just want to hold you,

Forever

You were there, you helped me pull through

Girl, don't you see what is in my eyes?

Because of you, Cindy

Yeah, you make me believe in myself

Even when I'm down and out

Because of you, girl

My world

Will live to see the stars in the sky

Because of you,

Cindy

I wonder why I always waste my time

Can't say what I mean- caught in useless fights

I want to put all of that behind-

And say:

Because of you, Cindy

Yeah, you make me believe in myself

Even when I'm down and out

Because of you, girl

My world

Will live to see the stars in the sky

Because of you, Cindy

Yeah, you make me believe in myself

Even when I'm down and out

Because of you, girl

I admit

You've got everything, and it blows my mind

Because of you, Cindy

Cindy,

Cindy…


	13. It'd Hold Memories Of Us

**AN:** Well, here we go again! I'm in a bit of a rush tonight, so I'll get right to it: This isa take off ofKeith Urban's _"Making Memories Of Us"_ (which, by the way, is one of the _best_ love songs _ever_!) I hope you like this chapter, I thought the hidden meaning of the "invention" was cool...R & R, please!

**Reveiwers:**

**samuraistar:** Ew...Elton John. I'll see if I have that one floating around the houshold CD collection...: )

**ChoFrog09:** Thank you!

**superdork398: **Booyah meter says 10 for your review! Thanks! And, man, I _wish_ I would have thought of N-E-U-T-R-O-N...it fits really well!

_Discliamer: Me no ownie._

* * *

**It'd Hold Memories Of Us**

I'll invent something for you, baby,

I'm a man of my word

I want what my heart's sayin'

To you to be heard

It would show you what I think of you

Encompass all that I feel

Then you'd know, through the lies,

What is truly real

It would say that I love you,

Like no one could love you,

That it's you that I trust,

It'd hold the memories of us

I'm in love with your laughter

And the way that you smile

You draw me in until,

I'm completely beguiled

My invention would tell you,

I wanna be who you hold

I wanna make your life better,

Make your dreams unfold

It would say that I love you,

Like no one could love you,

That it's you that I trust,

It'd hold memories of us

And as I hit one knee,

I hope that you can see

The reflections of times past,

Reflected in a gold band

It may be simple, this I know,

Yeah, my invention's bantam

But it's a expression of

All I am

And to you here's a promise:

Always be sure of this: for

All my life, forever, it's only

You I'll ever want to kiss

Know that I love you,

Like no one could love you

Take this ring, in me trust,

Let's make memories of us

It says that I love you,

Like no one could love you,

That it's you that I trust,

It holds memories of us


	14. My Name Is Jimmy Neutron

**AN:** Hello again! I'm back, with a requested song! _"All Star"_ by Smash Mouth is now _"(My Name Is) Jimmy Neutron_"- this goes out to _samuraistar_- thanks for the idea! I really like how this one turned out- if you're the singing type, try singing the words here to the tune- I can't get over how the verses work so well with the original beat! Please, please review!

**Reveiwers:**

**Bakudon:** Wow! I actually never thought about it, but Jet does fit it good, lol! Actually, it was Jimmy- see, he is telling Cindy he made an invention- something that would hold the memories of them- and it turned out to be a ring he made for her! hanks for the comliments, I'm trying my best! If you have any ideas/requests, please let me know.

**samuraistar:** (cries mournfully) Yes, it's really true! For some reason, everytime I'm able to catch a JN episode, it's one I've seen a million times! All I can do is sit and listen to all you other, superior JC fans talk about that awsome ep and hope, hope, hope that the rerun plays again soon. (Sigh.) ...And, I wasn't "flaming" Elton John...I just don't like him, that's all. (lol!) But, for you- I'll look to see if my mom has it. If not, you're out of luck,I'm afriad!

**superdork398**

**rOSEY:** Thanks for the review! Unfortunatly, not only do I not have "Girl All The Bad Guys Want", but I've never heard it...it's hard for me to do a parodie if that's the case. But, please don't be discouraged- feel free to keep on sending over suggestions!

_Disclaimer: If you're walking, you're always within walking distance of where you started walking from! -Me._

* * *

**(My Name Is) Jimmy Neutron**

Cindy once told me

"The world's too small to hold" me

"At least", she said, "Your big, fat, dumb head."

She was lookin' kind of dumb

As she stopped, stuck out her tongue.

Yeah, that girl always gets me seeing red!

Well, the villains are comin'

And they don't stop comin'

Won't listen to rules,

But I'll send 'em runnin'

I'll make an invention that'll get things done

I'll prove to the world my enemies are dumb

So much to do, so much to see

And I hope my friends'll come with me

I don't know where we will go

But no matter what, this I know:

My name

Is Jimmy Neutron

I'm a genius,

Join me!

I will

Get the job done

Beat the aliens

You'll see!

And I will save the world…

(Now if only I could get the girl…)

Space: a cool place,

But Vortex is colder

Have you ever made her mad,

And got the cold shoulder?

But there are times when it changes,

Yeah, it seems her attitude has its ranges

Over time, my patience wears thin

Sometimes I think that I oughta give in

She fights like fire, I'm never board

That's how I like it, now I'm here at her door-

My name

Is Jimmy Neutron

I'm a genius,

Join me!

I will

Get the job done

Beat the aliens

You'll see!

I will save the world…

(Now if only I could get the girl…)

Let's go to the moon!

(Repeat x3)

My name

Is Jimmy Neutron

I'm a genius,

Join me!

I will

Get the job done

Beat the aliens

You'll see!

And I will save the world…

(Now if only I could…)

Finally, to her I asked,

"Girl, I've filled up the hovercar on gas,

How about we both get away from this place?

I could fly

You to a isle

I would do my best to make you smile,

And maybe we would let our friendship change…."

Well, the words keep comin',

And they didn't stop comin'

Thought I said too much, and I'd have to start runnin,

But you surprised me, you said you would come,

You didn't insult me, didn't say I was dumb

So much to ask, so much to see

Do you feel the same way about me?

We'll never know if we don't show

The feelings that are starting to grow…

My name

Is Jimmy Neutron

I'm a genius,

Join me!

I will

Get the job done

Beat the aliens

You'll see!

I have saved the world

But I'm so glad I finally got the girl!

Yeah, I have saved the world

But I'm so glad I have you, girl…


	15. Llama Boi

**AN: **Hallo, hallo, lov-e-lee peoples! 'Ere is a parody of dat vun-da-bar song, Skater Boi by Averil Lavinge. Tanks muchly to da _superdork398_ who vas to be helping me with dee requesting. Yes, onward now!

**superdork398:** NO! NEVER! HAHAHA- oh.wait. I actually did that one. Oh. Well, then, here you go. ; )

**Bakudon:** Thanks! (You added to fave list? WOW!) I'll give it a shot if I can- but I don't have it, so no promises, okay? Keep reveiwing and reading!

**ChoFrog09:** Thanks, I'm glad you like it! (By the way, I didn't write a parody of Holiday...perhaps you confused me with **samuraistar**? I did write the others- THANK YOU for the list, seriously! I love to know that you have favorites- that is just so cool!) And, I'm glad I got to do your favorite song, and did it justice! Keep reveiwing!

To your friend: RAWK ON, friend of **ChoFrog09**!

**samuraistar:** I'm so depressed about it...sigh...all they keep playing is the same old episodes! _How many times can I see Jimmy have mulitple birthdays before my head implodes from the non-J/Cness? HOW LONG? _(Haha...annnnnyway...)

**kingdom219:** I'll look it up and see if I've heard any of the songs, but I don't have any Chemical Romance, so I'm not sure...

**Readrbug21:** Yay! You're back! I was wondering where you had gotten to, lol.

Note: I'm so depressed that I can't do all your requests! Please don't give up on me, I'm trying my best! Continue to suggest, I'll continue to try. Thanks for R&Ring!

_Disclaimer: (Invader Zim style) I do not own Jimmy Neutron, dirty meatbag SLIME! I would not soil myself by seeking to own such a DISgusting speciman of bigheaded-ness such as this NEUTRON monkey! (GIR says: Aww...J/C so cute! Wanna hug 'em!)_

* * *

**Llama Boi**

He was a boy

His name was Carl

Hewas justa bit overweight

He had red hair

And was quite shy

But what a sweet guy

He likes ice cream

And loves to sing

Secretly he'd give anything

Just for one day

If he could be

Hall monitor instead of Jimmy

He is a Llama boy

Not just a mama's boy

He loves those soft, fleecy mammals

He loves South America,

Where those llamas are from

He wants to visit it one day

And years from now,

He'll have his own

According to Jimmy's chrono-arch

He'll breed different kinds

With brilliant minds

Llama boy, taken to the extreme

And all his friends

Will look back and say:

We always knew that he'd find a way!

He loves those Quechuas,

He has them at his palace,

Looking back, it was obvious,

He was Llama boy

Not just a mama's boy

He loved those soft, fleecy mammals

He loved South America,

Where those llamas are from

He went to visit it one day

(Repeat chorus)

Well now he's successful in what he does

And he's doing what he loves

He spends his time with his friends,

And his llamas? Well, they can

Do what was impossible

Yeah, Carl Wheezer showed them all

If you try hard, do your best

Your breed will beat out all the rest

He was a boy

His name was Carl

Now he's respected

He had red hair

And was quite shy

But now he's a grown-up guy!

He was Llama boy

Not just a mama's boy

He would be one until the end

And he has fun on his place,

Where super-llamas are raised,

In acre-sized pens

Yeah, he is a llama boy,

Not just a mama's boy

He loves those soft, fleecy mammals

He loves South America,

Where those llamas are from

He's going to own it one day…


	16. I'm A Pie Eater

**A.N:** Hi, everyone! Here's a parody of Smash Mouth's "I'm A Beliver", called "I'ma Pie Eater!" It's Hue's POV, obviously: ) Thanks for being so nice, everyone- I'm glad you enjoy reading these, because, man, I'm having so much fun writing them!

Reveiwers:

**kingdom219:** Thanks! I looked up the Chemical Romance CD, and, sorry, I don't listen to (or work with) songs that are marked "Parental Advisory"...I'm a PG listener, you could say. Sorry, and please suggest again!

**samuraistar:** How do I do that? I can't help it- it's in my blood, lol! Seriously! I'll just be listening to a song, and one word rymes with another word that just _happens_ to remind me of Jimmy Neutron...or, sometimes the lyrics themselves just _scream_ J/C, and away Igo to convert it! Haha, you're a natural _yourself_, girl, don't forget it!

**ChoFrog09:** Uh-oh! (fans ChoFrog09, in attempt to wake her(?) up) Pull yourself together, ChoFrog09, there's another chappie to review! lol!

**rOSEY:** I'll think about it...actually, that song reeeeeally annoys me, so no promises... ; ) (I have a request, please: watch your capital lock- it's extremely annoying and difficult to read a reveiw when most of it is in capital letters. Thank you, and please keep reveiwing!)

**Bakudon:** Thanks! Actually, I have the one you requested pretty much done, but I'm trying to go in order of when I write them so I don't have a pile of old songs laying around, lol! Be patient, I'll have it up soon!

**superdork398:** You're very welcome! Please make more requests!

_Disclaimer:_ _"I hate my life. I'm so horrible, I can't stand me...not really. I'm so great! My life is so much better than yours, haha!" - (One of my friends, out of the blue)_

* * *

**I'm A Pie Eater**

I thought I was destined for a dismal life

There was nothing out there for me

Nothing satisfied me

That's the way it seemed

Hunger haunted each and every dream

Then my wife baked!

Now I'm a pie eater!

Not a trace

Of a stomach's growl!

I'm in love

(ooh)

With the girl's pies, yeah,

I'm inclined,

To say their from above

I thought pies were more or less all the same

The flavors didn't mean a thing to me

What's the use in trying

All the different kinds?

But I didn't know nothin' about pies….

Then my wife baked!

Now I'm a pie eater!

Not a trace

Of a stomach's growl!

I'm in love

(ooh)

With the girl's pies, yeah,

I'm inclined,

To say their from above

What's the use in trying

All the different kinds?

But I didn't know nothin' about pies….

Then my wife baked!

Now I'm a pie eater!

Not a trace

Of a stomach's growl!

I'm in love

(ooh)

With the girl's pies, yeah,

I'm inclined,

To say their from above

Then my wife baked!

Now I'm a pie eater!

Not a trace

Of a stomach's growl!

Now I'm a pie eater!

Yeah, yeah, yeah,

Yeah, yeah, yeah,

Yeah, yeah!

Now I'm a pie eater!

Then my wife baked!

Now I'm a pie eater!

(repeat into fade)


	17. I Don't Know How

**AN:**Okay, here is a requested (by **Bakudon**) one! The origianal song is "_Someday_" By _Nickelback_...now it's "I Don't Know How"...by me! I hope the meaning of the song is actually understandable...it's one of those songs where you think it means one thing, but at the end, it changes. Please let me know if it's too...you know...symbolic? Also, i'ts really bugging me that it's not letting me put spaces in between the verses, so I'm going to try putting a line in between instead...let me know if that is more or less annoying to you...maybe I'm the only one who's obsessing about this...

O.o... - YAY, REVEIWS!

**Tardecita:** Don't get yourself in trouble, now, lol! Thanks for reveiwing!

**Bakudon:** Aw, I just can't bear to make you wait : ) Here you go!

**samuraistar:** Thanks! I can't wait to read more of your stories- what is it going to be about? (Or I'll just wait and find out- don't take too long!)

**Readrbug21:** Yay! A fellow procrastionater! (looks at overdue library books...sigh.) Thanks! mmmm..."Essance La Fangirl"...there's an idea, lol!

**ChoFrog09:** Haha, good thing Ididn't write one to "how do you solve a problem like Maria?"...that one definatly sticks in my head everytime... O.o Oops. ...arg!

**RavenandBB4life:** Thank you for the explanitory review- it's good to know that there are fellow vocabularyfans out there who expend thier energies promoting lingusitic advancements.Please visit again soon!; )

**kingdom219:** They seem cool- I read the lyrics to one of thier songs...but, it's so hard to write a parody if you've never heard the song...if I catch it on the radio, maybe...thanks!

**superdork398:** I'll see if the library has it...no promises, I'm afraid...thanks! (love yer penname, by the way)

_Disclaimer: "Bon Jovi is so much cuter now than he was in the 80's...I mean, back then it was like- HAIR!" - My mom. Sigh._

* * *

**I Don't Know How**

-

How'd we let it end up like this?

Why weren't we able

To see how things were amiss

Our interaction's unstable

-

I wish I could take it back,

But now it's too late

I just strap on my jet pack

And try to keep the facts straight

-

Nothing's changed

'Cept one thing:

All we know about "us"

-

I don't know how

It all happened so fast,

We disavow

All our feelings have changed

-

(All I know, girl, is that)

-

I don't know how

It all happened so fast,

We disavow

All our feelings have changed

-

I had hoped the night would turn out alright

Guess I never thought that

I would see the now-blinding light

Of our strange new combat

-

I'm quite use to contestation,

Girl, it's what we both do

But this is a manifestation

Of something completely new

-

Nothing's changed

'Cept one thing:

All we know about "us"

-

I don't know how

It all happened so fast,

We disavow

All our feelings have changed

-

(All I know, girl, is that)

-

I don't know how

It all happened so fast,

We disavow

All our feelings have changed

-

How'd we let it end up like this?

Why can't we ever

See the final consequences

Of wishing on forever

-

Now I'm reeling from our first kiss

Yeah, it's changing what "we" means

And this feeling that persists:

We've crossed the impassable ravine

-

Nothing's changed

'Cept one thing:

All we know about "us"

-

I don't know how

It all happened so fast,

We disavow

All our feelings have changed

-

(All I know, girl, is that)

-

I don't know how

It all happened so fast,

We disavow

-

All our feelings have changed

(All I know, girl, is that)

-

All our feelings have changed

(All I know, girl, is that)


	18. He's Crazy

**AN:** Okay, now it's Libby's turn for a POV parody! This one is based on The Crystal's song, "He's A Rebel"...it's now "He's Crazy"...hope you like it!

Reveiwers:

**rOSEY:** Be paitent, lol! I promise to do one of your requests soon:)

**johnny:** Okay...first of all: Tell that to the 60 people who have positivly reveiwed my parodies (as well as the 2308 hit count). Second of all: I already have. Click on my user name, and you will find a plethera of 'real' stories. Note: If you don't like parodies, don't read them. Thanks for your time!; )

**Nickel-Lover2005:** Thanks for reveiwing:)

**ficca:** Thank you so much! I know, I slaughtered the spelling of her name...sorry. I would have checked it, but I was on my way out of the house that day, so I was in a rush. Thanks for reveiwing!

**samuraistar:** O.o How can you _not_ know that song, lol? (I did a X-men evolution parody of it a long itme ago...I never posted it, though.) It's by Johnny Rivers. If you don't have it, totally go to Napster or something and buy it, it's totally worth the 99 cents!

_Disclaimer: Oh, sorry, did the rain foam your hair gel? (eye roll) - My friend (to a guy she knows)_

* * *

**He's Crazy**

-

See the way he

Runs down the street

Sheen is marching to his

Very own beat

-

And that beat is "Ultra-Lord:

The theme song, playin' in his mind

He's my guy

-

People complain, sayin' he's just too loud

Because he's not one of the crowd

-

He walks up in his purple tee

And he has a smile for me

I don't care if they say:

-

He's so crazy and he'll never, ever be any good

He's so crazy 'cus he never, never does just what he should

But just because he don't do what everybody else does

That's no reason why I can't give him all my love

-

He's so much fun to me

He always treats me tenderly

I don't care if he's crazy

Don't care if he's crazy- he's sweet!

-

If you don't like him too much

Then from me you'll get no love

I plan to always be by his side

If they say:

-

He's so crazy and he'll never, ever be any good

He's so crazy 'cus he never, never does just what he should

But just because he don't do what everybody else does

That's no reason why I can't give him all my love

-

He calls me his Ultra-Queen

His main girl I'll always be

I don't care if he's crazy

Don't care if he's crazy- he's sweet!

-

Oh,

No, no, no

No, no, no

(repeat into fade)


	19. Jimmy's Mom

AN: Let me just state here and now, unequivocally, that _I HATE THIS SONG_! Do you _hear _me? It is the height of _annoyance_! But, the benevolent writer that I am, I couldn't deny the pleadings of my fans…well, fan. I hope you appreciate this, **Rosey**. Just so you know, I don't own this song (although I have, unfortunately, heard it once), so the lyrics may be a little off of the beat, but I tried my best.

To any others who may not like this one: I apologize, I know that it's a cheap shot…but, I only did it because it was a request! Sorry for the weirdness….but, I hope this leaves you warm and fuzzy, Rosey, and confident in the fact that (mostly) what the readers say, goes!

Enjoy.

**Reviewers:**

**samuraistar:** haha, don't worry, it's a good thing we know different songs, or else we'd have to fight over who got to do each one! (note to other readers: If you like my parodies, check out this writer, she does parodies also, and is really good!)

**ChoFrog09:** Why, thank you.

**Nickel-Lover2005:** Well, then, I guess I had better get it to you...wait! Here it is! Boy, I'm fast!

_Disclaimer: I really, really, really, do not own this song, and by golly,_ _I'm **glad**. Me. Just now._

* * *

**Jimmy's Mom**

Jimmy's mom has got it goin' on  
Jimmy's mom has got it goin' on  
Jimmy's mom has got it goin' on  
Jimmy's mom has got it goin' on

Jimmy, can I come over after school? (after school)  
I think you're house is so very cool (So very cool)  
Did your mom make another pie? (Another pie?)  
Is she there? I come over, does she mind? (Does she mind?)

You know, I'm not just a Llama boy, I'm much more

Forget everyone else, Judy, I can love you more

Jimmy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long  
Jimmy's, can't you see your mom's perfect for me  
This just can't be wrong, 'cuz I'm in love with Jimmy's mom

Jimmy's mom has got it goin' on  
Jimmy's mom has got it goin' on

Jimmy, do you remember when I made that card? (Be mine!)  
Your mom read it, it must have been hard (been hard)  
To not show what she felt about my admission  
But your dad couldn't know, about my proposition

And I know that you think it's just a fantasy  
But since I'm pourin' my guts out anyway, I'll try to make you see

Jimmy, your mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want, and I've waited so long  
Jimmy, can't you see, she's the only woman for me  
This just can't be wrong,  
'Cus I'm in love with Jimmy's mom


	20. In Me

**AN:** Wow, I need to get posting! Lol, I have a pile of finished parodies just sitting around on my desktop! In the name of clean desktops, here is the next one for ya: _"In Me",_ a parody of _"2 A.M. (Breathe)"_ By _Anna Nalick_. (Great song!)

**Reveiwers:**

**samuraistar:** I think that's a good posibility...give me a few days! Thanks for the reveiw...

**superdork398:** You're welcome! I'm glad you like it...gosh, I hate that song.

by the way, **ROSEY**- are you out there? I hope you read the last chapter- it was for _you_, you know! Lol, drop me a review, k?

_Disclaimer: What are you lookin' at? What, you think I own this song (or Jimmy Neutron, for that matter?) Well...that makes you ugly and stupid. - Partaily quoted from "Emporer's New Groove"_

* * *

**In Me**

-

2 am and he calls me,

(Assumes I'm awake)

"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?"

I can't help it, I have to run to his side

-

Yeah, I come help him out

Of whatever he'd done

Save the town, the whole world,

And now everyone says

We're both heroes

But somehow, it goes back to normal

-

I just can't say the words

It's like I'm tied with a cable

I wish I could lay all the cards on the table

Every time I try say what I feel

The words just never sound right

-

But I know, he's

In me

Oh, he's

In me

-

I remember Graduation

Came, and it and passed

Thought if I worked up the guts

We could change the how the past

Haunted our future

'Cus I'd prefer

To be more just than friends

-

Here in town everyone knows

We've been foes for a while

But I can't help but love the way Jimmy smiles

Wanna hold him

I never did anything about it

-

I just can't say the words

It's like I'm tied with a cable

I wish I could lay all the cards on the table

Every time I try say what I feel

The words just never sound right

-

But I know, he's

In me

Oh, he's

In me

-

There were times when I thought

Maybe he felt it too

Near misses, kisses,

All the things we've been through

-

Maybe it was a mistake

Letting him in my heart

But I'd do it all over again

-

2 a.m. and I'm still awake,

Hope this don't go wrong

If he opens the e-mail

And plays this song-

Will he laugh at all the things I have recorded?

-

I feel like I'm naked

But no longer proud

See, these words are my diary

Singing out loud

What I couldn't say to him

Over all these years

-

I'm singing the words

It's like I'm finally able

To at long last lay my cards on the table

I just hope you feel what I do

-

If you hear me, Jimmy, please let me know

-

You're in me

In me

You're in me

In me

-

It's like you're in me

In me

You're in me

In me

(repeat into fade)

* * *

**AN:** I've been thinking about something...what do you guys think about a chapter goal? As in, I set a goal of a certain number of chapters and see if I can reach it? Good idea? Bad? Let me know when you reveiw- because you were going to reveiw anyway, right?...nudge, nudge...) 


	21. Brobot

**AN: **Wow! I returned to my computer after a few days and sqealed with glee at all the reveiws!Thanks, guys! Like I said before, I have a bunch waiting to be posted, so I'll try to get through them a bit quicker...just don't want to overwhelm everyone. Anyway, this is _"Brobot",_ a parody of _Avril Lavigne's "Mobile"..._yay! I spelled it right!

**Reviewers:**

**ChoFrog09:** _THANK_ you! I'm not the only one!

**PLC The CD:** I'll give them a look: I know I know them, but I need a memory jog. :)

**samuraistar:** Thanky, thanky!

**rOSEY:** er...you're welcome?

**kingdom219:** Thanks! 25-30...hmm...

**Nort the Nickel Loving Llama Duck67:** HAHA, I love your name! Okay, thanks for the input: I'm seriously considering it...I'm glad you liked the Carl chapter...

**Readrbug21:** Haha, don't worry: I love the longer reviews! I'm glad you liked it, it's one of my faves, too. 30, huh? Everyone seems to like that area...get back to work! If you get kicked out of school, then you'll have to get a job and you'll have even _less_ time to come here! SOB! (lol, J/k)

Well, it seems like the suggestion for a chapter goal is 30...gee, I was actually thinking, like, 50 or something, but maybe I set my sights too high. I like the suggestion to do a series, **Readrbug21.** Any other ideas/input, people?

_Disclaimer: This would be sooo much eaiser if I spoke english. -My friend...in English._

**

* * *

**

**Brobot**

Jimmy Neutron made me

When he happened to be eleven

Introduced me to his friends

They asked me to play games again and again

-

What now?

Tell me how

Things are supposed to be

(Tell me how)

Things are supposed to be

-

Jimmy's so great, now,

He's my big bro

Yeah, didn't you know,

Call me Brobot

-

(repeat x1)

-

Me and Jimmy's friends are tight,

Sheen, Carl, and Libby, are all right

Cindy I think is out of sight, Jimmy

Likes her, this I know, all right?

-

He was so embarrassed

But why can't she

know the truth?

Oh, oh, oh

-

Jimmy's so great, now,

He's my big bro

Yeah, didn't you know,

Call me Brobot

-

(repeat x1)

-

Call me Brobot…

-

Hanging out on the moon, now!

Call me Brobot,

With my brand new parents,

I love this spot

-

He gave me everything I love!

-

Jimmy's so great, now,

He's my big bro

Yeah, didn't you know…

(reapeat x2)

-

Call me Brobot!

(Repeat x2)

-

Yeah, didn't you know,

Call me Brobot!


	22. Denial

**AN: **Wow, so much to do, so much to see...so much Cheese to eat! ...Yes, I'm wierd today, so sue me! ;) Anyway, this chapter is a parody of _"Blue (Da Be Dee)"_ By _Eiffel 65_. And I will tell you this right now: it's _hard_ to do a parody of a techno song! Whew! It gave me some trouble, but I like it. Do you? Reveiw and I'll know!

**Reviewers:**

**samuraistar:** Hey! I have that song! Sure! Give me some time...

**ChoFrog09:** Wow, I have no idea who that is...but I'll look them up! And, _hey_! No finger crushing, here me? _If it hurts, don't do it!_

**Readrbug21:** yay for school breaks!

**rOSEY:** _dude_! I know you're excited, but please, for the love of all that is sweet and crunchy, _please_ use a bit more grammer and less capitols! It's hard to read, seriously! I'll try the song if I can- but I have to warn you, I may not make it a Nick POV. You seem to be good at thinking up ideas- have you thought about trying to do some parodies yoursef? Thanks for the reveiw!

**Note:** This has two POV's: Cindy's and the narrator. Personally, I think it's pretty easy to tell the two apart, but I'll put in markers, just in case.

_Disclaimer: (shifty eyes) What, me own something? Why...that's inconceivable!_

* * *

**Denial (I'm in love with this guy)**

**-**

**Narrator:**

Hey, listen up, here's my story:

About a blonde girl who

Lives in denial

-

And all day she argues

But at night she knows

It's just

Him she wants:

James Isaac Neutron

-

Deep inside, she

Knows she ignoring

All the things she feels,

And everything locked up in her

-

And she knows

That she will never move on

Cus she just can't

forget

Neutron….

-

**Narrator:**

Denial

**Cindy:**

(I'm in love with this guy, I hate this guy, I'm in love with this guy, I hate this guy, I'm in love with this guy, I hate this guy, I'm in love with this guy…)

**Narrator:**

Denial

**Cindy:**

(I'm in love with this guy, I hate this guy, I'm in love with this guy, I hate this guy, I'm in love with this guy, I hate this guy, I'm in love with this guy…)

-

I watch his house from my room's window

In denial: I know that this is so!

I have to have him but I just can't say

I wish he'd leave me, but I hope he stays...

-

Clueless, he goes on, hanging around

He doesn't realize that I love the sound

Of his voice, as it reaches me

As we argue, we fuss and we scream

**Narrator:**

Denial

**Cindy:**

(I'm in love with this guy, I hate this guy, I'm in love with this guy, I hate this guy, I'm in love with this guy, I hate this guy, I'm in love with this guy…)

**Narrator:**

Denial

**Cindy:**

(I'm in love with this guy, I hate this guy, I'm in love with this guy, I hate this guy, I'm in love with this guy, I hate this guy, I'm in love with this guy…)

-

I keep it inside,

In my house, beside my bedroom window

Is a small wood desk

Contains my diary, you see

-

And I know that he'd never believe

How I feel 'bout him, but its written…

**Narrator:**

Denial

**Cindy:**

(I'm in love with this guy, I hate this guy, I'm in love with this guy, I hate this guy, I'm in love with this guy, I hate this guy, I'm in love with this guy…)

**Narrator:**

Denial

**Cindy:**

(I'm in love with this guy, I hate this guy, I'm in love with this guy, I hate this guy, I'm in love with this guy, I hate this guy, I'm in love with this guy…)


	23. Brunette Girl

**AN:** Hey glad you guys likd that one! Okay, I know I'm going to get nasty looks for this one, but it's a...**_Jimmy/Betty_**! AAAHHHH!

**Stop! Don't leave before you read this:** I know, I know: sacralidge! But remember, if it wasn't for all those "Jimmy dreamily thinks of Betty" episodes, we wouldn't apprecate so muchwhen Jimmy/Cindy finallyhappens! Think about it, it's true!

So, in the spirit of pre-Cindy Jimmy, here is a parody of _Billy Joel's "Uptown Girl",_ called "Brunette Girl"!

**

* * *

**

**Reveiwers:**

**samuraistar:** Haha, so true! Glad you liked- keep at it!

**ChoFrog09:** Glad you liked it, I love that song :) Wow, lockers are dangerous!

**Readrbug21:** Yeah, sometime ya have to listen to the actually song in the background while you read...thanks!

**YammyTammyPoo:** Thanks for reveiwing!

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: It won't! go! down! -(Overheard from the bathroom)_

* * *

**Brunette Girl**

-

Brunette girl

She's the center of my whole world

I'll bet she's never had a science guy

I bet she's never even thought about why-

I'm gonna try!

-

For that Brunette girl

She'll see I'm the only one in the world

Who can invent for her anythin'

Soon she'll be calling me her Science man

That's what I am

-

And when I show her what I

Can do with my mind

Well, she'll wake up

To the fact that she should be mine

-

She'll see that I'm the one

Yeah, she'll see that I'm in love with

-

A Brunette girl

I'll give her my whole world

She's getting tired of her lack of choice

Disappointed by those dumb boys…

I won't be coy

-

Oh…

-

Brunette girl

I'll be making her diamonds and pearls

She's worth it- she's so perfect

And I'm hoping this song don't nix-

My only chance

-

And when she's walkin

Boys will say: You're so fine!

But then she'll stop them,

She'll say that she's mine!

-

She'll say that they're just pests

Compared to the rest

She's got the best

-

Brunette girl

She'll see I'm the only one in the world

Who can invent for her anythin'

Soon she'll be calling me her Science man

That's what I am

-

Oh…

-

Brunette girl

She'll be my Brunette girl

You know, I'm in love with a Brunette girl

My Brunette girl

(repeat into fade)


	24. Confusion Over The Phone

**AN:** Wow, fast updates, huh? Yeah, I'm churnin' out the hits, _mwa-ha-ha_! Yeah...this is a request by **ChoFrog09**, a parody of _"Dragostea Din Tei"_ by _O-Town_ (I LOVE THIS SONG!). It's now "Confusion Over The Phone", which, of course, is a _lame_ name, but I hit a writer's block, okay?

**Reveiwers:**

**samuraistar: **Thanks! Of course I'll give you credit, silly. Okay, we'll settle for being equals, then. No more kissing up, girl! Stand up and be counted as the great parody writer you are! _Hear me, world?_ _**This writer makes orginal lyrics bow at her feet, MWA-HA-HA! **_Yes. Lack of sleep. Fun. Whew.

**Readrbug21:** (Eats cookie) Mmmm...cookie...huh? What? Oh yeah; thanks for the review! _Brunettes, unite!_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer:** If money is what makes the world go around, and what goes around comes around, why aren't I loaded?- That..um...cat guy from Animal Crossing._

**

* * *

**

**AN: O**kay, just so you know, this might be a little hard to read if you don't have the song playing while you do. Please keep in mind that the lyrics I based this off were the English ones, but I tried to fit the sylables and such to the beat of the version I have, which is...I think Romanian? Sorry if this is confusing- I get the feeling those of you that have this song will do okay, though. Enjoy, and please, please reveiw!

* * *

**Confusion Over The Phone**

-

I hate you  
You hate me  
I love you  
Do you love me?

-

I hate you  
You hate me  
I love you  
Do you love me?

-

I hate you  
You hate me  
I love you  
Do you love me?

-

I hate you  
You hate me  
I love you  
Do you love me?

-

Hello, Cindy, it's me, a Genius,  
Please don't hang up the phone, I beg of you  
I've got to tell you-  
Hello? hello? Are you there? I can't stand the beep  
Of a hang up  
I'm not asking for anything from you

-

I want you to know  
I hate you so much  
But I don't know why  
I shiver thinking of your touch  
Please explain  
Why I feel so weak  
And yet this feeling's so strong?

-

You remain  
Here stuck inside my head  
I just can't forget  
All the times we almost kissed  
Please forgive me  
If I don't make sense  
But I'm trying to  
Figure this out

-

I called you, Cindy, to tell you this:  
I don't know what is going on here  
But I hope, I hope, I hope you'll listen  
When I say I'm so afraid of this feeling  
Is this love?  
It's tearing at me

-

I want you to know  
I love you so much  
And I can guess why  
I shiver thinking of your touch  
It explains  
Why I feel so weak  
Because this feeling's so strong

-

You remain  
Here stuck inside my head  
I just can't forget  
All the times we almost kissed  
Please forgive me  
If I don't make sense  
But I'm telling you  
What's in my heart

-

I hate you  
You hate me  
I love you  
Do you love me?

-

I hate you  
You hate me  
I love you  
Do you love me?

-

I hate you  
You hate me  
I love you  
Do you love me?

-

I hate you  
You hate me  
I love you  
Do you love me?

-

I'm listening to your silence now  
Will you answer me?  
I'm just trying to figure out  
Why I love you,  
Or maybe the question is  
How come it took me so long?

-

To figure out  
What this feeling was  
I knew I felt so much  
Never thought it might be love  
Thought only hate could  
Ever be so strong  
But I wrong, I admit it.


	25. Cindy, Leave Me Alone!

**Note: Contains _mild_ spoilers if you have not seen "Tommorrow Boys"**

**AN:** Okay, this is a parody of _"Wendy"_ by the _Beach Boys_. (even after I had read the title and not even heard the song, I knew it was destined tobe a great parody victim!) Haha, now it's _"Cindy (Leave Me Alone)",_ which is basicly Jimmy talkingin "Tommorrow Boys"...that is the name of the ep, I hope- you know, the one where they visit the bad future: Libby is dictator, and Cindy and Stupid Jimmy live with her mom? Yeah. That one, hehe.

Two chapters in one day- aren't you lucky? Ha, ha, I only did it in return for all those lovely...

**Reveiwers:**

**Nort the Nickel Loving Llama Duck67:** Sorry for the J/B chap- it had to be done eventually, you know:)

**kingdom219:** Thank you!

**ChoFrog09:** HA! Someone agrees with me! Wait, someone...agreeeees with me? FREAK! lol, j/k

**YammyTammyPoo(rOSEY):** ? You confuse me, my friend...

* * *

_Disclaimer: 8:45...just another time in our...um...time continum!- My friend_

* * *

**Cindy (Leave Me Alone)**

-

Cindy,

Cindy, what went wrong?

Oh, sick and wrong

We've been enemies for so long

-

I never thought I could cry

You as my wife makes me want to die,

Oh, Cindy- Cindy, leave me alone!

-

(This is bad)

-

Cindy- Cindy, I lost my head

Cindy, I can't believe what you said

"Scrub my mom's putrid feet,

Or I'll kick you out into the streets"

-

Oh, Cindy- Cindy leave me alone!

(Smells so bad!)

-

Cindy, my future won't come to that

No, no, no,

I'll make sure when I return to the past

(Because this is all wrong)

-

The farthest thing from my mind

Was the day that I'd lose my inordinate mind

Oh, Cindy- Cindy I'm going home!

Cindy- Cindy leave me alone!

-

(Smells so bad!)

-

(repeat into fade)


	26. Jimmy's Lab

**AN: **Okay, we're cookin' now! Wahoo! This is a parody of _"Love Shack"_ by _B-52_ (?)- now it's _"Jimmy's Lab"!_ This is kind of a sotry song- please let me know if you didn't get it, but I think it works pretty well. Just like the original song, it switches between two perspectives, so each change has the name of the person about to talk..blah, blah, you know this already- on with it!

**Reveiwers:**

**kingdom219:** Okay, I will:) Thanks! Sorry you didn't like chap. 23...this will make up for it (wink)!

**TheInVisibleGirl:** HAHA, poor Cindy...but she gives him back the suprise in this one!

* * *

_Discliamer: There's enough stupid people in the world already- why do people have to go get drunk? -Me_

* * *

**Jimmy's Lab**

-

**Jimmy:**

If you see a blinking light

On the side of the shack

It scans your DNA:

welcome to

-

Cindy:

Jimmy's Lab!

Jimmy's Lab, yeah

I'm headed down Retroville's sidewalk

Gotta find a Genius, have a talk

Jimmy, we gotta talk!

-

Jimmy:

I got me a problem, let me tell you the tale

Cindy Neutron is headed for my Lab!

I've gone into hiding, lock her out Vox!

I don't need to be caught up in one of her "talks"

-

Cindy:

Jimmy's Lab- high security science

But I can get in!

Jimmy's Lab, baby…

-

Jimmy:

My own lab, baby…

-

Cindy:

Jimmy's Lab, baby, Jimmy's Lab

Jimmy's Lab, baby, Jimmy's Lab

-

Jimmy:

My lab, yeah, that's where I'm at…

-

Cindy:

Jimmy's Lab, baby, Jimmy's Lab

-

Jimmy:

My lab, yeah, that's where I'm at…

-

Cindy:

Jimmy's Lab, baby, Jimmy's Lab

-

Jimmy:

Computer says: no entry, girls!

Men rule,

At Jimmy's Lab!

Cindy:

All I need is hair,

Jimmy's own DNA,

I've done it before,

It'll all be okay!

-

Science is his passion,

Science is his ruler,

Science is his subject,

Science is his lover!

-

Jimmy's Lab- must be where he's hidin',

Time to find King Cranium!

Jimmy's Lab, yeah…

-

Jimmy:

(Jimmy's Lab, baby)

-

Cindy:

Jimmy's Lab, that's where he's at

Jimmy's Lab, that's where he's at

-

Jimmy:

Test tubes and beakers,

Experiments are rockin'!

I can make you something

From the parts of an oven!

-

Cindy's coming-

Yeah, Cindy's coming-

Cindy's coming- there's nowhere to hide!

She walks in, she comes down, and I turn around…

-

Cindy:

You just can't hide from me,

No, you can't hide from me, baby-

-

Jimmy:

I simply gulp

As she walks toward me

-

Cindy:

You just can't hide from me,

No, you can't hide from me, baby-

-

Jimmy:

What are you doin',

Here in my Lab?

I guess I can't hide here, what

Does she intend?

-

A black eye again?

She walks closer,

I am surprised

There isn't any anger in her eyes

-

Cindy:

Jimmy's Lab, will be the place where

Our first kiss will be shared….

Jimmy's Lab, babe…

-

Jimmy:

Jimmy's Lab, baby…

-

Cindy:

Jimmy's Lab, babe, Jimmy's Lab

Jimmy's Lab, babe, Jimmy's Lab

-

Jimmy:

My Lab, yeah, that's where we're at, yeah…

-

Cindy:

Jimmy's Lab, babe, Jimmy's Lab

-

Jimmy:

My Lab, yeah, that's where we're at…

-

Cindy:

Jimmy's Lab, babe, Jimmy's Lab

Come, come, come

Closer, Neutron

-

Jimmy:

Talk a little louder, Cindy

-

Cindy:

Come, come, come

Closer, Neutron

-

Jimmy:

I can't hear you…

-

Cindy:

Come, come, come

Closer, Neutron

-

Jimmy:

Did I hear you right, Cindy?

-

Cindy:

Come, come, come

Closer, Neutron

-

Jimmy:

Did you just say-

-

Cindy:

Come, come, come

Closer, Neutron

Come, come, come

Closer, Neutron

-

Kiss me!

-

Jimmy:

What'd you say, Cindy?

-

Cindy:

Kiss me!

-

Jimmy:

But I thought-

-

Cindy:

Kiss me!

-

Jimmy:

Did you really say-

-

Cindy:

Kiss me!

-

Jimmy:

Do _what_?

-

Cindy:

I'm yours!

Finally!

-

Jimmy's Lab, babe, Jimmy's Lab

-

Jimmy:

My Lab, yeah, that's where we're at, yeah…

-

Cindy:

Jimmy's Lab, babe, Jimmy's Lab

-

Jimmy:

My Lab, yeah, that's where we're at…

-

Cindy:

Jimmy's Lab, babe, Jimmy's Lab

-

Jimmy:

Experiments can wait 'cus new love is bloomin' at

-

Cindy:

Jimmy's Lab, babe, Jimmy's Lab

-

Jimmy:

Jimmy's Lab

* * *

**AN:** What did you think? PLEASE, PLEASE reveiw, I'm begging you! Thanks! 


	27. Cindy's His

**AN:** In a hurry today, I'm afraid- the original song is "Can't Touch This" by M.C. Hammer- now it's "Cindy's His"...This is kind of a fangirl anthem type thing, haha! Please reveiw!

**Reveiwers:**

**YammyTammyPoo:** Sorry! Please be patient- some songs come to me, someI have to let soak in the creative juices in my head. ...Ew.

**TheInVisibleGirl:** Well, thank you. Thank you verymuch!

**samuraistar:**(Wags finger) Doubter. Did you think any classic song could truly escape me?Haha! Gaze upon this newest chapter and tremble, mortal! HAHAHA-coughcoughHACKcough...yes...well...

**Readrbug21:** (grabs cow mug) Mmmmm...J/C tastes so _right_! haha, glad you liked!

* * *

_Disclaimer: (Me and a friend, on the highway:) "US14? Is that the same as 23?" "If you're asking if they're the same number...than...no."_

* * *

**Cindy's His**

-

Cindy's his

Cindy's his

Cindy's his

Cindy's his

-

Oh, oh, oh, oh

-

Cindy hits him so hard,

Makes him want to depart

But he always stops himself

With a smile he puts his anger on the shelf

-

It feels good

He can't deny

This is the way it has to fly

Never knew he'd feel such

-

Love for a girl, uh

It's too much!

-

I told you, everybody- Cindy's his!

-

Yeah, that's what we wish, you know, Cindy's his

-

Look into her eyes, man!

Cindy's his!

-

Okay, listen to the Fangirl lyrics:

New adventures, new plans,

New episodes gonna wanna make you dance

-

So jump out of your seat

Grab the remote, this show can't be beat

It's going

To be

The biggest fall hit- give it up for season three

-

Like that

Like that

-

Going on a mission, don't fall back

You can't love this show too much!

Let's show 'em ratings they can't touch!

-

Hey! I told you,

Cindy's his!

-

Why you starin' at me, man?

Cindy's his

-

Yo, count the vote, tally the fans

Cindy's his

-

Ah, do you dig this rhythm?

Our favorite Genius

Why can't we be givin' him

Love?

-

You know

You talk about Neutron, you talk about a show

That's always just right

We'll keep it around, even if we have to fight

-

Their love must burn

What's it gonna take for Nickelodeon to learn

The truth? Hear this?

We are the fans, and we're never gonna quit!

-

That's word, because you know

Cindy's his

Cindy's his

-

Break it down!

Stop!

Neutron time!

-

Go with the flow,

They say

But if we can't have this

Show, we'll be angry

-

So don't take it off the air

We dig the love/hate, and Jimmy's crazy hair

Nick, you have a winner

Our love for JN will never grow thinner

-

I'll take a chance:

Join me everyone, let's do the Loopy Dance

-

I'm Loopy!

-

But,

Cindy's his

-

Look, Nick:

Cindy's his

-

Better up the hype Nick, cause we love the show

Cindy's his

-

Or that's how it should be

Break it down!

Stop.

Neutron time

-

Cindy's his

Cindy's his

Cindy's his

Cindy's his

-

Break it down

Stop.

Neutron time

-

Every time we see them

We cheer and we hope

They will finally kiss

And when they don't we mope

-

Now why would you ever

To the fans, do this?

Instead of disappointments,

You have a fan-hyped hit!

-

He's shown around the world,

From the U.S. to U.K

It's Jimmy, Carl

Sheen,

Libby,

Cindy Neutron!

And the rest of the gang

-

Cindy's his

Cindy's his

Cindy's his

Cindy's his

-

Yeah,

Cindy's his

-

I told you,

Cindy's his

-

Common,

Cindy's his!

-

Yo, make it happen!

Cindy's his

* * *

AN: One more thing: I have decided to go ahead and make a chapter goal: 50! What do you think? Once I reach this, I'll start a new volume. Okay? Not okay? Revew and let me know while you're at it! 


	28. Something Special Inside

**AN:** Annnnnd now, ladies and gents, your lastest parody fix! This one is based on _LeeAnn Wolmack's_ song, _"Something Worth Leaving Behind"_, it's now _"Something Special Inside"._ It's a Cindy POV; she's reflecting on her friend's traits, and longing to stand out...

**Reveiwers:**

**kingdom219; unfortunateventsgirl13:** Thank you, thank you! (waves hand like royalty) I'll be here 'till tuesday! Try the veal!

**samuraistar:** Hey, I looked up that song and couldn't find it: who sings it? (glad you liked the last chap! Thanks!)

**greg9570:** Thank you! In answer to your questions: (1) about one, maybe two hours a day if I'm lucky, (I work fast) and (2) Probably...not...favorable. Shush! Lawyer talk makes me all...itchy. (Shifts, uncomfortably)

**rOSEY:** Watch me. _BWA-HA-HA!_ (Thanks for reveiwing! Please, though, one more request: don't swear! My little sister reads those reveiws from time to time. Thanks!)

**PLC The CD:** No, I don't really know the song- but I'll keep it on my 'requests' list and take a look at the library when I go next, okay? Thanks for reveiwing/suggesting!

**Readrbug21:** Thanks! (points and laughs at poor, poor, public schoolers- _HAHAHA_- Hey, don't worry, only a few more years to go before you're done!) I'll look for the song- I've never heard it, but it's on the "Hitch" soundtrack, apparently, so I might be able to find itat the library...hang tight.

* * *

_Disclaimer:"I think I have ADHD..D...D...D...D...D...D!" -Overheard at the store_

* * *

**Something Special Inside**

-

Hey Beautiful,

Who was Jet Fusion?

Was your love for real?

It was just an illusion

-

Hey Carl

What kind of last name is Wheezer?

It's kind of like 'teaser'

You'll have it 'till you're a geezer

-

I may not go in history

I just want Jimmy

To notice me

-

I'll probably never hold a man

With a hypnotic trick

I know I'll never be the type

With aninhaler on each trip

-

But I have this dream of mine:

And with time I hope he finds,

I have something,

Something special, inside

-

Hey Libby

They say your voice is lovely

Theyalways listen to you closely

Sheen, he can't get enough

-

Hey Jimmy

I know you're a super genius

I could never compete

Without you I'm incomplete

-

I may not go in history

I just want Jimmy

To notice me

-

I'll know I'll never wow a crowd

With a perfect song

I know I'll never be as smart

As the boy for whom I long

-

But I have this dream of mine:

And with time I hope he finds,

I have something,

Something special, inside

-

Hey Jimmy,

Why can't you see my words are true?

All I wanna do

Is to finally show you

-

I have something,

Something special, inside

Yeah


	29. Time Machine

**AN: **Okay, this is kind of a cheap shot- the original song is "Time Machine" by Grand Funk Railroad. So, I kept the title and changed the lyrics! Hope you like...

**Reviewers:**

**rOSEY:** Live long and prosper!

**kingdom219:** Thanks!

* * *

_Disclaimer: You don't know what hot is- you've never looked in a mirror! (My little sister, attempting to insult someone)_

* * *

**Time Machine**

-

Well, hey there, Cindy

Do you wanna come with me?

I said, hey there, Cindy

Do you wanna come with me?

-

Oh, well, come on over, baby,

Step into my time machine!

-

We can see the reaction to all that we do now

Aw, we can see the reaction to all we do now

Don't worry about tomorrow,

we'll be back to yesterday tonight

-

Take the seat, front row, I'm gonna show you our life

(Take the seat, front row, I'm gonna show you our life)

-

Don't worry about school, girl,

We can always come back to right now

Aw, come on baby…

-

(Instrumental break)

-

When we were kids, girl, we hated each other so bad

Yeah, when we were kids, girl, we hated each other so bad

But let's see where we end up

If we turn it around at last

-

Don't it look good to you, to finally see?

How changing our past, well, everything it'd mean?

Well, come on with me baby,

Jump into my time machine

-


	30. I'm Too Smart

**AN:** Hello, hello, hello- here is the skiny: the original song is_ "I'm Too Sexy"_ by _Right Said Fred. _It's now _"I'm Too Smart"._ This was a request from rOSEY!

**Reveiwers:**

**Readrbug21:** Thanks- and suprisingly, I actually got the joke, HAHA! Ahem. Yes. Well...

**rOSEY:** Here you go! I know this isn't the plotline you reqeusted, but some songs youjust can't force- this idea popped into my head, instead. I hope you like it!

I have 108 reveiws so far! Wahoo! I'm thinking, since I have a chapter goal (50), why not a review goal, hmm? Maybe like, 150? (for now?) What do you think? Anyway, let's get on with the chapter! Please don't forget to reveiw!

* * *

_Disclaimer: A closed mouth gathers no foot. -billboard_

* * *

**I'm Too Smart**

-

I'm Jimmy's Nanobot

Jimmy's Nanobot

But he wants me to leave

-

I'm too smart for the work

He gave me, the work

He gave me- it hurts

-

To think he thinks so low of me

I wish that I was free

To be all I can be

-

And I'm just too smart for this body

Too smart for this body

I'm needing an upgrade!

-

I'm Jimmy's Nanobot

They said I'm mean

But I'm really only trying to be helpful

-

Yeah, be helpful

Be helpful, yeah,

I correct problems- I'm so helpful

-

I'm too smart for my home

Too smart for this home

Jimmy is so prone

-

To make mistakes he can't get out of

Mistakes he can't get out of

That's why he needs me!

-

I'm Jimmy's Nanobot

They said I'm mean

But I'm really only trying to be helpful

-

Yeah, be helpful

Be helpful, yeah,

I correct problems- I'm so helpful

-

Just too smart for my

Just too smart for my

Just too smart for my

-

I'm Jimmy's Nanobot

They said I'm mean

But I'm really only trying to be helpful

-

Yeah, be helpful

Be helpful, yeah,

I correct problems- I'm so helpful

-

I'm too smart for Retroville

Too smart for Retroville

I didn't mean to-

to kill the people

-

I'm smart: wanted to delete them

Only wanted to delete them

Don't forget the master!

-

Overload-

That just can't be right!


	31. We're Reinventing Chemistry

**AN:** Hi, folks! his is a parody of that awsome song by _Green Day_, "_Warning_"! It's now "_We're_ _Reinventing Chemistry_" which, I know, sounds like too many sylables, but here is the key: in the original, when he goes _"...Warning_" mine goes "We're re..." then he says "_live without warning_", finish thethought: "-inventing Chemistry." Got it? No? Try it out as you read, it should work, lol!

Thanks, **Reveiwers**!

**PLC The CD:** What link? There's no link...

**rOSEY:** See! Never doubt my love for the fans, rOSEY. It just taes me a while to get to the requests...

**samuraistar**: I'll try my best! I did one about her already, but admitedly, I have been trying to think of one for her again, so...hey, at the risk of sounding like a moron (too late! D'oh!) what does FL mean? Why do you keep saying that? WHY? (yes...I have had an energy drink today...why do you ask?)

**Readrbug21**: Thank you! I love it when people look up my other stuff: I do more than parodies, ppl! I love yours, too, especially Relative Embarrassmentand Tonight Is Mine. (Hey, you guys- check them out! Shameless plug due to the fact that they are _great_ stories, as I recall!)

* * *

_Disclaimer: "I love those...what are they called? Those fluffy, white animals?" "Uh, sheep?" "No, that's not it...wait! Yeah!" - (my little brother and I)_

* * *

**We're Reinventing Chemistry**

-

This is a chemistry experiment

We're testing my hypothesis

Chemicals burning in a synthesis

-

This may change

how the world may

look at advanced chemistry

-

And it's all

just because of

you and me

-

Keep the beaker boiling,

let's see

what we can make

-

I can perceive

that this is gonna

be great

-

We're reinventing

Chemistry

-

I said, we're reinventing

Chemistry

-

We're reinventing

Chemistry

Invent, all right…

-

(music interlude)

-

Science, well, it

used to be my single passion

But I can't help

this latest attraction

-

Caution! Overload!

This is too much!

The strangest combination

is the idea of "us"

-

Combination, conversation,

altering every day

Your love hit me, just like

you were a gamma ray

-

We're reinventing

Chemistry

-

I said, we're reinventing

Chemistry

-

I said, we're reinventing

Chemistry

Invent, all right!

-

Battle mode!

Everyone to your stations, please!

You open your mouth,

and I just freeze

-

But what

comes out next,

I just can't believe

-

Now through the past disclaimers,

Girl, I can finally see!

-

Contention , then cooperation,

it's all brand new to me

"Oh, shut up, Jimmy, I know

you want to kiss me!"

-

We're reinventing

Chemistry

-

I said, we're reinventing

Chemistry

-

I said, we're reinventing

Chemistry

Invent, all right…

-

This is a chemistry experiment!

We are testing my hypothesis…


	32. Unopened Letter To A Girl

**AN:** BWA-HA-HA! I'm back, baby! After a period of FOREVER, my computer is now once again able to connect to the internet. Sorry for the wait, folks! This is a parody of_ "Unopened Letter To The World"_ by _The Ataris_ (who I LOVE). It's Jimmy'sPOV: he's at school on a far away planet...thinking of home.

Please forgive my atrocious updating wait- show your benevlance and drop a review!

_**Disclaimer:** "Oh yeah? Well, at least when I look at your face, my face doesn't break out in sores from looking at your face!" -My friend's sorry attempt at an insult._

* * *

**Unopened Letter To A Girl**

If I died tomorrow

Would my ideas live onforever?

Here is my

Unopened letter to a girl

That never will reply

-

If I died tomorrow

Would my ideas live on forever?

And here is my

Unopened letter to a girl

That never will reply

-

Never will reply

-

From a outer space school window

I can see the Milky Way calling out my name

Alone and lonely: not much fun

Even androids would be homesick on this forsaken rock

-

In password-locked documents,

I'm recording my existence

Putting up a fight

-

These moons, they radiate throughout the night

They never will burn out

Never burning out

-

From a outer space school window

I can imagine my old street

The only home that ever felt right

I sit here wishing I could hear the sounds that soothe me

-

Mr. Orhinson, can I go back nowto my home world?

Or am I destined to live and die

So far from my home

And my friends?

-

High up in this spaceship, I can almost see your old windowsill

I wish I could talk to you tonight

Do you sit in your old bedroom

Thinking about me sometimes?

-

If I died tomorrow

Would you think of me forever?

-


	33. Wendsday

**AN:** Sooooo good to be back...This chapter is a parody of "Someday" By Rascal Flatts (I love them so...) It's called "Wendsday". This can be a little confusing, because the first verse is Jimmy talking to a rival (some random smart guy), and the second verse is Jimmy talking to/about Cindy. Hope this goes okay... let me know! Thanks for all the Reveiws! I feel the love!

**Reveiwers:**

**samuraistar:** Haha, thanks! Glad to see you havn't given up on me! Hey, when are you going to put out some new chapters? Thanks for the suggestion, sstar, but I don't celebrate Christmas, haha! (I have a few things on my plate, though...I have to catch up with these requests!) Oh, and to answer your question: I have 2 sisters and a brother, but they don't live with me. (I'm a part-time sibling! haha!)

**Readrbug21:** Aw! Thanks! (I rock uberly? Yessss!)

**kingdom219:** No problemo! GREENDAY! WAHOO!

**TheInVisibleGirl:** Are you kidding me? You must be kidding me. You're kidding me, right? Your"A Letter From Jimmy Neutron" was one of the best things I've ever read! (**Hey, everybody!** If you havn't read this, go read read it! You heard me!)

**PLC The CD:** I'll get to it as soon as I can!

**Nort the Nickel Loving Llama Duck67:** I. LOVE. YOUR. NAME.

**Disclaimer:** _"I'm naked!"-GIR, from Invader Zim_

* * *

**Wendsday**

-

There's this test

For geniuses just like me

But now you

Think it includes you too

-

You think you can pass

Though you know your I.Q.

Won't be enough to last

-

You won't beat my score

That you should know

If you want a fight, buddy,

well, here we go!

-

Wednesday

Is the day you're going down

Wednesday

I'll prove I'm the smartest in town

And Wednesday

Will be a fight I will win

-

Wednesday

Better bring your 'Number 2'

Wednesday

I can't wait to defeat you

And Wednesday

I'll be the one with the highest score

Who do you think you are?

-

There's this girl

The one that I never told

How I felt

But that's gonna change

-

She will soon be mine

And she'll know how I

Loved her all the time

-

We'll be more than friends

It will never end

Someday we'll look back

More in love than "back then"

-

Wednesday

I'll ask her to take a ride

Wednesday

Ask if she'd sit by my side

And Wednesday

Take her to see the sunset

-

Wednesday

Give her a fresh red rose

Wednesday

Let the sand tickle our toes

Wednesday

-

She challenged me and I loved her

I'll tell her she is my world

-

Wednesday

Tell her that I always feared

Wednesday

What I now how that we can share

Wednesday

I don't want to live my life without her

-

Wednesday

I hope she will take my hand

Wednesday

As we watch the sunset color the sand

Wednesday

I hope it's the start of something new

Shared by a precious few

-

Wednesday

Wednesday

Wednesday

-

Come on, Cindy

Wednesday

-

Oh, girl,

Wednesday

Wednesday

-

(repeat into fade)


	34. With Girls, I'm Second To None

**AN:** Hi there! I'm fiiiiiinally getting around to doing this request- sorry _**samuraistar!**_ (who requested it) This is from"Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" ByCyndi Lauper. It's now "With Girls, I'm Second To None". I hoep you like! Please do reveiw and suggest songs- Ido get to them eventually...

By the way: my new favorite song is "Just The Girl" by The Click Five. It's like it was _**written**_ for J/C! Seriously! **_IF YOU DO NOT OWN THIS SONG, YOU ARE NOT A J/C FAN! _**hee-hee. I love ranting.

**Reveiwers:**

**Readrbug21: **Ah, country. YEAH, RF!

**flowerprincess1:** Thanks, Jane! I hope you review again! Remember to request a song if you think of one...

**kingdom219:** Okay:)

_Discalimer:"And I'll have that **to go**." -Me, annoying the drive-thru person..._

* * *

**With Girls, I'm Second To None**

-

I go to school late

Most of the time

My teacher says,

Is there anything

That you can get right?

-

Oh, Miss Fowl,

When it comes to looks,

I can't be undone

Oh, with girls, I'm second to none

Oh, with girls, I'm second to none

-

My phone rings

Everyone calls me

My mother yells how

Popular can you be?

Mom, you know, you just have no idea,

With girls, I'm second to none

Oh, with girls, I'm second to-

-

I'm all they really want

I'm second to none

I'm the most popular one,

-

Oh, with girls, I'm second to none

Oh, with girls, I'm second to none

-

Oh, I'm second,

Second to none,

With girls,

Second to-

-

Some boys think

A beautiful girl

Wants a man who gives

Her diamonds and pearls

But I'm the one just having fun

And still, I'm second to none

Oh, with girls, I'm

-

I'm all they really want

I'm second to none

I'm the most popular one,

-

Oh, with girls, I'm second to none

Oh, with girls, I'm second to none

-

Oh, I'm second,

Second to none,

With girls,

Second to-

-

They just want me

They just want me

They just want me

(repeat into fade)

-


	35. Jimmy's Best Invention

**AN: **Aloha! Here's the next chap: a request item done for **Readrbug**: _"Jimmy's Best Invention" _based on _"One Girl Revolution"_ by _Superchick. _By the way, Readrbug, thanks for asking me to do this song, because I'd never heard of Superchick- THEY ROCK!

**Reveiwers: **

**Sailor Santa Sweet:** ! (hugs SSS) You're _back_! Thanks for requesting, but I'm going to have to turn it down (cries). I don't do songs with swears, especially the harsh ones. Try agian! (I'm glad you mentioned Bolbi, I almost forgot him, haha!)  
**Readrbug21: **Heeeere you go!  
**mysticofthepen: **YEA, Click Five!  
**kingdom219:** I'll look it up at the library...

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_"Let's make **biscuits**!" _-GIR, Invader Zim

* * *

**Jimmy's Best Invention**

-

Under this metal skin

I'm no average pet

I've helped save the world

And I'm not done yet

-

If what you need you can not find

All you have to do is ask

Cus, I got what you need

Yeah, there is nothing I don't have

-

I have everything

That you'll ever need

I have lasers,

GPS and killer bees

-

I am a bike,

Or a flyin' machine

Over 11 million tricks,

Top dog security

-

I'm Jimmy's best invention

-

I have put down revolutions,

Elementary uprisings,

I have saved good people's lives

And sent bad ones to Sing-Sing

-

I've been in outer space

You could'nt count all the times,

_I _could tally them all up

'Cus I can add up anything right

-

And I'll be everything

That you'll ever need

I have lasers,

GPS and killer bees

-

I am a bike,

Or a flyin' machine

Over 11 million tricks,

Top dog security

-

(I'm Jimmy's best invention)

-

I'm Jimmy's best invention

I'm Jimmy's best invention

I'm Jimmy's best invention

-

Said, I'm Jimmy's best invention

I'm Jimmy's best invention

-

I have everything

That you'll ever need

I have lasers

GPS and killer bees

-

I am a bike,

Or a flyin' machine

Over 11 million tricks,

Top dog security

-

(repeat x1)

-


	36. I Kissed A Dumb Girl

**AN: **Okay, so I got this CD at the library, right? **"Something Corporate"** is the band. Now, while I am VERY annoyed at the fact that two of their songs have the F-word in them, I hear this song, _"I Kissed a Drunk Girl"_, and I think: "You know, that is a _really _dumb song. I need to make it better." Thus, this chapter was born! I hope you like it, y'all!

**Reviewers: **

**Readrbug21: **Thank you! I'm so glad you liked it- it was a lot of fun to write…  
**Samuraistar: **Thanks! I looked for it…did you mean "Not That Kinda Girl", by Jojo? That's all I could find…  
**Kingdom219: **Hee-hee, that's me: spreading joy and happiness in the form of JN parodies the world over!**  
**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Some people have minds like cement: all mixed up, and firmly set. -Awake Magazine

* * *

_

**I Kissed A Dumb Girl **

**- **

I kissed a dumb girl

I kissed a dumb girl, yes I did

Kissed a dumb girl on the lips

-

I thought she was perfect

How could I have been so wrong?

She was beautiful, but

I know now she's not the one

I know she's not the one

I know she is not the one

-

I kissed a dumb girl

I thought it would be, I don't know, a happy ending

I kissed a dumb girl

Her deep brown eyes must have fooled me

-

She went to my school

My major crush since I was young

Her pretty smile

Made me think that she was all I'd ever want

-

I dreamed of the moment

But when our lips had finally met

That's when I realized

All the flaws I couldn't forget

-

I kissed a dumb girl

I thought it would be, I don't know, a happy ending

I kissed a dumb girl

Her deep brown eyes must have fooled me

-

I was surprised,

That I was wrong, though I hadn't known

I guess time had changed me, my perception

Her sweet smile, flowing hair, couldn't change

The one retrospective question:

How could I do this,

When I want a girl with a beautiful mind?

-

I kissed a dumb girl

I thought it would be, I don't know, a happy ending

I kissed a dumb girl

Her deep brown eyes must have fooled me

-

I know her, she don't care about me

I'm sure she don't like science, math,

The things I love, like chemistry

She was just having fun

She's no Cindy Vortex…

-

I kissed a dumb girl

I thought it would be, I don't know, a happy ending

I kissed a dumb girl

Her deep brown eyes must have fooled me...

-


	37. They Hired A Clown

**AN: **Hey, I think my writer's block is starting to fade! I must explain myself a bit: unfortunatly, I am one of those _infuriating _writers that write in spurts. I get a flurry of ideas and go about posting all kinds of chapters and new stories...then I hole up and disappear for a while. Sorry! Fortunatly for all of us, I do return to my writing...eventually. So, here is another parody, and I apologize for the wait. I'll try to post again soon. In the meantime, be sure to check out my other fics as well!

* * *

**Reveiwers:****Bakudon: **Thanks! It's good to see you again, lol!  
**mysticofthepen: **Thanks!  
**xJCManiak12x: **Thank you, I like your name!  
**magic15: **Good _weird _is better than good _normal_... XD

* * *

** Original Song: **_"On the way down"_  
**By:**_ Ryan Cabrera_**  
-**

**New Version: **_They Hired A Clown  
_**About: **_That episode where Jimmy hypnotizes his parents into beliving every day is his birthday!  
_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Subdivisions are silly, I wanna be a hillbilly. -Billy Currington, "I Wanna Be A Hillbilly"

* * *

_

** They Hired A Clown**

-

I'm sick and tired of this day  
Yeah, once again  
There's no escape  
From this party and  
-  
I know, I brought  
This on myself  
I took a chance with  
My invention and  
-  
They hired a clown  
I saw him,  
In his red size 16 shoes  
And I know that  
I must do something  
-  
They hired a clown  
I probably wouldn't mind  
But it gets old time after time  
-  
What I wanted so much:  
A chemistry set  
But my birthday  
Wasn't coming yet  
-  
So I made it  
Come to me  
I made tomorrow  
Today, yeah  
-  
They hired a clown  
I saw him,  
In his red size 16 shoes  
And I know that  
I must do something  
-  
They hired a clown  
I probably wouldn't mind  
But it gets old after 5 times  
-  
Oh, I didn't know  
The spell couldn't be broken  
Now it's my birthday  
Over and over- and over again!  
-  
(Clown, clown, clown)  
Never scared me  
(Clown, clown, clown)  
Will I ever be free?  
(Clown, clown, clown)  
Never scared me,  
Now he scares me!  
-  
Yeah, I don't know  
How to stop it  
Never scared me  
How do I break free, yeah?  
-  
Oh, they hired a clown  
I saw him,  
In his red size 16 shoes  
And I know that  
I must do something  
-  
They hired a clown  
I probably wouldn't mind  
But it gets old after 17 times  
-  
(Clown, clown, clown)  
The 17th time  
(Clown, clown, clown)  
The 17th time  
(repeat into fade)

_- _


	38. Why Does This Always Happen To Me?

**AN: **Wow, it sure has been a while. I've had a drought of writing ideas, although I have had an artistic streak lately! I hope to have more updates soon. By the way, I did this as a parody of a song by Weird Al, and I have no idea if the song was originally his, or a parody, and if it is a parody, of what song! If you know, let me know, k?

(Only one reviewer! (Sob!) I've been ditched!)  
Thanks, **mysticofthepen**! (And yes, clowns are, indeed, scary...)

* * *

**Original Song: **"Why Does This Always Happen To Me?"  
** By: **"Weird Al" Yankovic  
-  
** New Version:** "Why Does This Always Happen To Me?"  
** About: **The episode, "The Evil Beneath"

* * *

_Disclaimer: "I can't help it. When I see a squirrel, it reminds me of Emmy Rossum." -My friend_

* * *

"**Why Does This Always Happen To Me?"**

-

I was watching my TV one day  
When they broke in with a special report  
About a couple who  
From their boat had disappeared  
-  
They were cruising along, oblivious to  
Any danger to their lives  
When they suddenly vanished  
Now, isn't that weird?  
-  
And I thought, God, please answer me one question:  
Why do both my friends have to believe such absurdity?  
What a drag, 'cus now I have to prove that they are wrong  
And you know what that must mean: a trip halfway across the world  
-  
Why does this always happen?  
Why does this always happen to me?  
Why does this always happen?  
Why does this always happen to me?  
-  
Ba-ba-ba-ba  
Ba-ba-ba-ba  
Ba-ba!  
-  
So I was driving my hover car  
Over the non-suspicious spot  
Trying to prove to them  
That nothing bad was there  
-  
And I saw nothing questionable at all  
About the Bermuda Quadrangle  
Then (to prove me wrong), we all got quite a scare  
-  
And we fell from the sky  
When my engines cut  
We fell into the ocean,  
And now what do we do?  
-  
Well, we might as well  
Swim down deep into the blue depths  
I've got some air gum,  
And I see something strange down there...  
-  
Why does this always happen?  
Why does this always happen to me?  
Why does this always happen?  
Why does this always happen to me?  
-  
Ba-ba-ba-ba  
Ba-ba-ba-ba  
Ba-ba-ba-ba  
Ba-ba!  
-  
So when we finally got down there  
We were sucked inside some kind of  
Underwater kelp-processing plant  
-  
Well, I thought we'd all be okay  
When we met up with Dr. Moist  
But it turns out he's really "Dr. Looney Pants"  
-  
So, now we're running from his "Algae men"  
And our DNA is morphing into seaweed!  
And we have to escape from this crazy tap-dancing man  
We want to go back to normal and escape...and I hope we succeed!  
(I hope that we succeed!)  
-  
Oh, tell me:  
-  
Why does this always happen?  
Why does this always happen to me?  
Why does this always happen?  
Why does this always happen to me?  
-  
Why does this always happen?  
Why does this always happen to me...  
Why does this always happen?  
Why does this always happen to me...  
-  
Ba-ba-ba-ba  
Ba-ba-ba-ba  
Ba-ba-ba-ba...  
(Repeat into fade)  
-

0

0 


End file.
